


Every Couple Tries to Stop

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people end up stopped (or shoved) underneath the mistletoe, but Kurt is evasive of pushing hands and Blaine doesn’t… He doesn’t want it, not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Couple Tries to Stop

"Thanks for helping me set up." Blaine throws a smile over his shoulder at Kurt, setting down the bowl of chips on the table while Kurt places the vegetable platter right beside it.

"You say that like I don’t help you set up for your Christmas party every year," Kurt replies with a mocking smile, and Blaine just shrugs.

"Well, maybe next year you’ll come to your senses." Blaine adjusts bowls on the table until Kurt has to grab his wrists.

"Doubtful. Now stop fussing. Sometimes I think you’re a more anxious party host than I am." Kurt’s hands let go of him, and the lack of warmth is instantly apparent.

"I’d call that quite an accomplishment."

Kurt scoffs and settles his hands on his hips.

"The title isn’t up for contention. Sorry to disappoint you." Kurt’s eyes flicker over to the old grandfather clock in the living room, the one that Blaine has been in love with since he was a little boy. “The party was scheduled to start fifteen minutes ago, so people will probably start getting here soon. Shouldn’t you finish getting ready?"

"Kurt Hummel, are you insinuating there is something wrong with my outfit?" Blaine holds his arms out and smiles, and then Kurt’s hand is settling over his sternum, fingers tapping at the hollow of his throat and the gap in his collar. It makes Blaine’s breath catch.

"I believe your best friend got you a very lovely festive bow tie last year, and I think he’d be very sad if he didn’t see you wear it." Kurt gives Blaine a pointed look, and Blaine’s smile softens into something more intimate.

"Kurt…"

But then Kurt is retracting his hand, too quickly, cradling it with his other one as if Blaine’s body had burned him.

"That, and you don’t have your hat."

The moment is gone, but Blaine’s hand flies to the top of his head immediately.

"Oh my god, how did I forget my hat?"

Kurt’s laughter chases him up the stairs.

*

"Well if it isn’t Santa’s little helper."

Blaine nearly drops the glass of apple cider he’s holding as Santana bumps her hip into his, and he gives her an exasperated look.

"Hello, Santana. Glad you could make it. And you brought…" He trails off as she props a bottle on the table, and grins at him devilishly.

"My own special eggnog. In fact, you’re looking a little tense." She pops the top off and holds out her hand. “I’m thinking you could use a glass."

"I… No. I’m good with my cider, thanks." He shakes his cup weakly, and she gives him a dry look. Before she can say anything, there’s a cheer, and they’re attention is both diverted to the entryway, where Tina and Mike are currently locking lips.

"Mistletoe, huh?" Santana’s voice is laced with implication, and Blaine keeps his eyes focused on the group as they egg Mike and Tina on. “Who put that there?"

"I, uh… I did." Blaine tugs at his collar, and takes a swig of his drink, instantly cringing at the taste. He glances at Santana, just as she pops the lid back onto her “eggnog." She doesn’t even try to look innocent as he sends her an accusing glare.

"Put it up with anyone in mind?" She crosses her arms, her grin singing a victory. “Maybe an over-styled poodle?"

"Santana, please don’t call Kurt a—" Blaine blanches. “I mean, a… A… Crap."

"You are so transparent, Anderson, I’m surprised I can’t see the glitter that fills your skull." Santana pats him on the back and begins to move away. “Take life by the balls." She pauses and looks back at him. " _Literally_ , in this case, but don’t grope on Hummel in front of all of us." She looks contemplative again. “Actually…"

Blaine groans and walks away from the drink table, staring down at his spiked cider and then taking another swig. Liquid courage doesn’t hurt, right?

*

In the end, the small spike of alcohol doesn’t do anything for him. Many people end up stopped (or shoved) underneath the mistletoe, but Kurt is evasive of pushing hands and Blaine doesn’t… He doesn’t want it, not like that. They still spend most of the night side by side, but they never stop underneath the mistletoe. They dance, and sing Christmas carols on Blaine’s karaoke machine when Rachel isn’t.

There’s the stupid White Elephant that Blaine had been insistent on, but Santana ends up ruining everything when she puts an overwhelming amount of condoms in a model car kit box.

So, of course, Blaine ends up stuck with it, and Kurt ends up sharing the peppermint bark he got to ease Blaine’s embarrassment.

The night comes to an end, and some people pour out the door way more drunk than they should have gotten at a party with no alcohol (then again, Blaine knows there will always be alcohol at a party if Puck and Santana are involved). It’s not like Blaine’s house is now a disaster, but there are definite remnants of the party.

"Sure you don’t need a ride home?" Finn asks, hovering on the doorstep, and Kurt shoos his concerns away.

"Dad knows I’m staying with Blaine tonight, it’s fine. Drive safe!" Kurt calls after him as he heads down the walk, because the roads are no doubt icy and dangerous. Kurt rocks back and forth for a moment, and then shuts the door, locking the cold wind outside and then turning to smile at Blaine.

"You realize you’re the best, right?" Blaine asks, as he walks over to hand Kurt a trash bag.

"Best friends help clean up after parties. I’m pretty sure it’s in the code," Kurt responds, mock seriously.

"Then you’re the best friend I could ever ask for." Blaine smiles, but Kurt’s smile looks… A little forced, and Blaine’s eyebrows furrow together.

"We should probably get started. You owe me a classic Christmas movie marathon." Kurt gives Blaine a look, and then he starts to move back towards the living room.

Blaine catches his arm.

Kurt turns back to look at him, confused, when Blaine glances up purposefully.

"Tradition," Blaine mutters, because after all night, they’re standing beneath the mistletoe that has seen nearly all of their other friends kiss. But not them. Kurt licks his lips, and Blaine can’t stop looking at them.

"It’s… Just a stupid tradition, Blaine." Kurt yanks on his forearm. “We don’t have—"

"I know." Blaine’s voice drops quiet, and his mouth turns dry. He swallows. “I… If you want to, I… I want to."

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up.

"You… You want to kiss me?" Kurt stares at him, eyes shining, and Blaine inches forward, hand coming up to curl in the back of Kurt’s hair. He doesn’t ask, but he hopes his eyes convey enough:  _is this okay?_

And then Kurt’s eyes close on a sigh, and they’re kissing. It’s soft, and tentative, and so,  _so_  warm, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s fingers fold over his shoulders.

When they pull apart, only their breathing fills the silence, and Kurt is still so close that Blaine can feel each puff of air against his lips.

"Are you sure this isn’t Santana’s eggnog talking?" Kurt asks, leaning forward until their foreheads are touching, and Blaine can’t help but laugh, caught off guard.

"No, no, this is…" Blaine slides his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek, marveling at the way Kurt just leans into it. They need to talk, they need to clean up and change into their pajamas and… Oh  _god_ , Kurt is  _spending the night_ , and…

"Blaine." Kurt is looking at him, and he can feel the smoothness of Kurt’s fingers on his own cheek. “Stop freaking out. Take a deep breath."

Blaine does, and it does help. He feels his smile break under Kurt’s hand.

"Wow," Blaine breathes, closing his eyes. “I’ve… A long time."

"Yeah?" Kurt touches his nose to Blaine’s. “Yeah… Me. Me too."

Blaine can’t help but laugh a little bit, but then it dies when Kurt is pushing their lips together again. This keep is more sure, and Blaine is surprised at the groan that slips out of his throat. It apparently surprises Kurt, too, because he pulls back, eyes wide and mouth parted.

"I, um…" Blaine blushes, glancing away. “I guess I really like kissing you."

Kurt turns Blaine’s face towards his, their lips nearly touching already.

"I really like kissing you, too."


End file.
